ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
C.O.V.
is the first opponent of Ultraman Gaia. He appears in episodes 2,10, and 44 Subtitle: History Ultraman Gaia Generation I Arriving on Earth through a wormhole, C.O.V bursted out of what is to believed to be a meteorite. Panic entered the streets as the monster released several blasts of energy into buildings and destroying them. As X.I.G sent out their fighter jets to take care of the monster, Fighter 2 was brought down by the beast, a young man,Gamu Takayama watched as the other Fighters engaged on the beast. Suddenly, time began to slow down and stop, following a hole appearing beneath Gamu and causing him to fall through, revealing the giant, Ultraman Gaia. Gamu then becomes the host of Gaia and the two fuse and fight C.O.V. After nearly getting defeated by the gigantic terror, Gaia uses the Photon Edge, destroying the 1st C.O.V. Generation II C.O.V returns in episode 10 of Ultraman Gaia as . She first appeared in episode 10 "Rock Fight". As a ship emerged from the same wormhole the original C.O.V came from, X.I.G arrives and attacks the ship with everything they have. When it was discovered that the ship is housing thousands of eggs, each containing baby C.O.V's, the attack grew stronger and eventually, the ship lands in the Japan country side. As the smoke cleared, a familiar roar is heard as the second generation of C.O.V emergeed from the ship. Seeing the creature, Gamu immediately summoned Ultraman Gaia. Slashing and striking the silver and red hero, C.O.V II put up a valiant fight. When the surviving eggs began to hatch, Gaia tried to destroy them, but the adult grabbed him and the babies opened fire on him. As C.O.V II had Gaia at mercy, the Fighters turned their attention to the oversized monster. As the beats began to fire, the baby C.O.Vs began to fire on them. Seeing the danger already, the war machines obliterated all the babies in a fiery blitz. Gaia then quickly gained the upper hand, pummeling C.O.V II with a series of strong punches and kicks. The hero grabbed the creature and threw it to the ship he came from. As C.O.V II was knocked out, Gaia unleashed the Quantum Stream and destroyed the second C.O.V completely as well as the alien ship. Baby C.O.V. The are the infant forms of C.O.V. They first appeared in Ultraman Gaia episode 10 "Rock Fight". After the nest crashed in a forest Cybernetic Organism Vanguard 2 made himself known as he examined the wreckage of the nest. Gamu quickly turned into Ultraman Gaia once he got a good look of the giant creature. Gaia outmaneuvered and dodged the monster's attacks and while Cybernetic Organism Vanguard did land some hits it wasn't enough to dominate him. Once the Baby Cybernetic Vanguard Organisms hatched Gaia sought their destruction with a Quantum Stream only for his enemy to grab him as the babies used their inferior energy blasts on him. XIG arrived in time to save Gaia and lure the babies away from their guardian. While the babies tried they were no match for XIG's assault. Super C.O.V C.O.V returned in episode 44 of Ultraman Gaia as . Alchemy Stars used a machine to open a worm hole, in order to gain access to galaxy M19, aka the Dark Nebula; the source of the kaiju. This however instead allowed two new and improved kaiju, Super C.O.V, allied with Super Pazuzu, to travel to earth. Ultraman Gaia, who was already on the scene trying to stop Alchemy Stars, attacked them, but he was over powered. Team Crow was easily taken down by Super Pazuzu's horn lightning while Super C.O.V blasted away at the Alchemy Stars base. Hiroya Fujimiya became Ultraman Agul and the two heroes fought back. The two super monsters were of no match for the combines might of Earth's guardians and after Gaia became Ultraman Gaia Supreme Version the assaults continued and ended with both heroes using the Photon Stream attacks to destroy the alien kaiju. Data - Generation I= Generation I Stats *Height: 77 m *Weight: 88,000 t *Origin: M91 stellar system Powers and Weapons *Energy Blasts: C.O.V can fire missile-strength energy blasts from his forehead. Super C.O.V. can fire the same energy blasts, however, they are more powerful, capable of making large explosions. *Hand Blades: C.O.V is equipped with strong blades for hands. These blades can be used as a lethal weapon, slashing anything around him. - Generation II= Generation II Stats *Height: 67 m *Weight: 78,000 t *Origin: Varsite Powers and Weapons *Energy Blasts: C.O.V can fire missile-strength energy blasts from his forehead. Super C.O.V. can fire the same energy blasts, however, they are more powerful, capable of making large explosions. *Hand Blades: C.O.V is equipped with strong blades for hands. These blades can be used as a lethal weapon, slashing anything around him. }} - Super = Super C.O.V. Stats *Height: 85 m *Weight: 170,000 t *Origin: M91 stellar system Powers and Weapons *Energy Blasts: C.O.V can fire missile-strength energy blasts from his forehead. Super C.O.V. can fire the same energy blasts, however, they are more powerful, capable of making large explosions. *Hand Blades: C.O.V is equipped with strong blades for hands. These blades can be used as a lethal weapon, slashing anything around him. Super C.O.V I.png|Energy Blast }} Trivia *C.O.V. stands for 'C'osmic 'O'rganism 'V'anguard. **An alternate version is 'C'ybernetic 'O'rganism 'V'anguard. *C.O.V II is a female. *The C.O.V II suit is later modified to make Shazak. *The Baby C.O.V suit is later modified to make Baby Shazak. *C.O.V`s roar is modified raptor hiss from the movie Jurassic Park. Figure Release Information The Super COV 6-inch figure was released by Bandai in 1999 and repainted with an orange paintjob in 2009 and released together with the Daikaiju Battle RR data cards. The Super C.O.V have 4 points of articulation but the flaw in it is its shorter than Super Pazuzu. But, it is afigure that is still well worth it. Bandai Super COV Vinyl Figures.jpg|Super COV figures. (Left to Middle) Original & (Right)Repaint. 185px-Spark_Doll_C.O.V.png|Super C.O.V Spark Doll Gallery COVo.png COV v Ultraman Gaia.png COV v Ultraman Gaia I.png COV II.png COV._II.png COV baby.png Super C.O.V and Super Pazuzu.png Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Female Kaiju Category:Galaxy M91 Residents Category:Aliens